


The Viking and the Frost (rewritten)

by ChildOfSolace



Series: (Rest in Peace) SkyeKnight's Adopted Works [6]
Category: Anastasia (1997), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Disney, Dreamworks, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Beauty and The Beast au(2017)! Hiccup just wants to escape reality for once and do something exciting, but he gets more than he bargains for when his father is held prisoner in a mansion deep at the woods and decides to takes his place. How is he going to deal with the separation or the bitter cold spirit which keeps him prisoner?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If you don't like songfics or stuff like Disney remakes, don't read

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a noble youth lived in a shining mansion by a lake. He had everything his heart desired, and young man was handsome, yet horrid on the inside, selfish, and mischievous, terrorizing the help with his childish pranks.**_

_**Then, one night on his seventeenth year, an old beggar, small man came to the mansion and offered him a single wooden staff ornament in return for shelter from the bitter cold.** _ _**Repulsed by his haggard appearance, the boy mocked the gift and turned the old man away, but he warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for value of worth is found within. And when he dismissed him again, the old man's ugliness melted away to reveal Manny, the deity from the Land on the moon.** _

_ **The young man tried to apologize, but it was too late, for he had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, he transformed him into a frightening ice spirit and his skin turned deathly pale with his hands turning to frozen ice that anything he touched would turn frozen, Manny also placed a powerful spell on the mansion, and all who lived there with him. ** _

_ **Ashamed of the abomination he has been reduced to, the boy concealed himself inside his now ice mansion , with a magic snow globe as his only window to the outside world. The staff Manny had offered was truly an enchanted one, that slowly turned to ice starting from the straight end until it would be frozen over to the crook by his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn that person's love in return by the time the staff has completely frozen over, then the spell would be broken. ** _

_ **If not, he would be doomed to remain a frightening spirit for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love an abomination?** _


	2. Little Town

At a small town, a young man wearing olive green vest and inner, white dress shirt with yellowish trousers and buckled boots was making his way out of his small cottage home with a satchel slung on his person. He made his way to town, waving to terrible terrors flying nearby to him. He smiled, remembering his previous Viking home town. He and his father were new to Berserk Island; the place they came from originally, Berk, held too much memories of his late mother, who died before he could even know her. He's only ever known that for whatever reasons she died, it was to protect him. It hurt his father too much to remaine there. They've moved several times, trying to find a place suited to Stoick's preferences. The only other thing the boy had with him from there was his pet Dragon, who he encountered a few summers ago, and he would've taken him out to town with him but he was only going for a while. Besides, this village was still getting used to the fact that Dragons were really not harmless.

_"Little town, it's a rowdy village. _ _Every day, like the one before, l__ittle town, full of robust Vikings. __Waking up to say..."_

Suddenly, several popped out from different places, some from their windows, doors, market place, and one even when he was on the stocks.

_"Ahoy!"_

_"Ahoy!"_

_"Ahoy!"_

_"Ahoy!"_

_"Ahoy!"_

Hiccup laughed, shaking his head and the same old pattern of everyday life since he got here. He continued walking by, some of the friendlier folks acknowledged him in greeting, and to one of them Hiccup bowed slightly in greeting just for the fun of it and the person laughed as he went on his way.

_"There goes the baker with his tray like always, t__he same old bread and rolls to sell. _ _Ev'ry morning just the same, s__ince the morning that we came, t__o this poor provincial land..."_

The local woodcarver and part time baker walked by, seeing the boy, he hollered to him. "Morning, Hiccup!"

"Morning North." The boy, Hiccup, jumps over to him, to return the greeting. He frowned, the man looked more dazed than usual. "Did you lose something again?"

"I believe I had, although can't be sure what." North hummed, rubbing his beard. "Bah, if important, it comes back to me." He said optimistically. Hiccup chuckled in response. "So, my boy, where're ya off to?"

"To Trader Johann's!" Hiccup grinned, pulling out a book from his satchel. "I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and..."

"That's nice..." North smiled, intrigued, until something got his attention and he was forced to dismissed Hiccup, "Phil, stop stealing the fruitcakes! Hurry back to the shop!"

Hiccup smirked, putting the book back into his satchel, rolling his eyes and shrugging before moving on. Not paying heed to what people said about him while he passed them.

_"Look there goes he, the lad is strange no question._"

"_Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_"

"_Never part of any crowd—"_

_"—Cause his head's up on some cloud,"_

_" No denying he's a funny one, that lad!"_

Hiccup jumps on the back of a wagon and rides through town. The Driver didn't seem to notice as he greeted another Berserker, sharpening his knife near his cottage. The man greeted back, also ignoring Hiccup even though he can clearly see him. Hiccup observed the going-ons of town. Gobber, an old friend who came with them, got busy dealing with a bunch a trainees, who were in a middle of a brawl. And then, a blacksmith in the middle of his work being approached by a new irate-looking customer, dumping a few coins on the table, before he finally arrived at Trader Johann's.

_"Ahoy!"_

_"Good day!"_

"_How is your training?"_

_"Ahoy!"_

_"This fight! Quit it__, lads._"

"_I need six swords!"_

"_That's too expensive!"_

_"There must be more than this provincial land!"_

Hiccup jumped down from the still moving wagon, and entered the store of goods. A bell dinged and a man with a short pointed beard turned to see his regular customer.

"Ah, Hiccup, the only lad into knowledge in this island!"

The brunette laughed, "Good morning." Hiccup brought out the book from earlier. "I've come to return the book I borrowed."

Trader Johann took it, placing it back to his shelf. "Finished already?"

"Oh, I couldn't put it down!" Hiccup laughed, shrugging. He climbed a ladder to look over the shelves for anything he might like. "any new material you have for me?"

Trader Johann laughed, shaking his head. "Not since yesterday." He said, somehow knowingly. Hiccup didn't catch the tone, however.

"That's all right. I'll borrow..." Hiccup drawled, looking through some other books before pulling out a rather thick book. "this one." He handed it to the older man to see.

The trader looked at the book. "That one? Again?" He chuckled.

"Well it's my favorite!" Hiccup swings off side of ladder, rolling down it's track. "Maps on far off places, records of dragons, tales of the great MiM!"

Amused, Trader Johann rolled his eyes, and gave him the book as Hiccup jumped off the moving ladder. "Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours!" He offered.

Hiccup widened his eyes. "Oh, I, I couldn't—!"

"I insist!" The trader forestalls.

Hiccup beamed happily, heading out while looking through the book. "Thanks a bunch! I'll tell dad, the next time you catch him in the bar, it's on his tab." He went back out to town.

The trader laughed, waving him off before returning to work.

A few men greeted him as he left, although Hiccup barely giving a proper greeting as he was already absorbed in reading his book. He passed by several houses, and when he was about to make a turn, he jumped automatically and leaped over wandering, stray terrible terrors.

_"Look there he goes, that lad is so peculiar._ _I wonder if he's feeling well!"_

_"With a dreamy far-off look!"_

_"And his nose stuck in a book!"_

_"What a puzzle to the rest of us, that lad!"_

Hiccup yelped as a bunch of dragons pounced at him, and he laughed as he gave most of them some pats. He sat with them, dragons like Nadders and Groncles came to flank him. Berserkers passing by eyed him weirdly before going on their way. _"Oh! Isn't this amazing!_" Hiccup picked up his book and went over the pages, talking about it to the dragons, even if they couldn't understand him. "_A world of wonder, and sights to see! __Here, there's a spirit arising, b__ut he won't know why he's one 'til chapter three!_" He didn't even get mad as one rip a portion of a page because at least it didn't get any words out.

Hiccup laughed, giving the dragons final pats before finally getting up and started his way back home, still reading. He didn't have to watch where he was going, he knew how to get home without looking. People continued observing the newcomer of their village, most with disappointed looks, others with dreamy looks and one in particular was bending low, trying to steady a small wagon as Hiccup walked over it only to have it hit his chin and knocked him unconscious when Hiccup got to the other side.

"_Now there's no denying, the boy is awkward,_" A bunch of men and women alike talked among themselves. "_no need to mention__ his scrawny limbs._"

"_And_ _just like those freckled spots __I'm afraid he's rather odd, v__ery different from the rest of us..._"

"_He's nothing like the rest of us,_" They agreed with one another, "_Yes different from the rest of us, that lad!_"

Several terrors were flying overhead, one is hit by an arrow and plummets to the ground. An old man called Mildew runs over, holds out the bag, and misses catching the prize. He picks it up and returns to his grandchild, Dagur.

"Wow! Ye're working well, good aim, Dagur! You're the greatest hunter in the whole island!

Dagur picked his teeth with a dagger and shrugged arrogantly. "I think ya mean whole world, old man!"

"Huh. I guess ye right," Mildew huffed, "'fter all, no beast alive stands a chance against you... and no girl for that matter!" 

Dagur smirked, pulling up a spyglass and trying to find any other beasts he could hunt. Instead, he caught something instead. "Speaking of that, gramps, I've decided!" He gave his relative the spyglass, and Mildew had a look, confused as the why Hiccup Haddock was of any interest. "There, see, my future mate."

Mildew balked, "The Viking's lad?" It was never his first choice for Dagur. Then again, he didn't he had any options at all. His nephew didn't seem the family type. "But he's too smart, and you—" He started, but backtracked at his grandson's glare, "—and you're so... manly?"

Dagur laughed, and he started back town, Mildew hobbling after him. "Exactly, he needs my protection, well, among other things." he smirked, "Plus, he's the only person in the spineless town that talks back to me without cowering. Man, I sure like 'em feisty. After the war, I've been missing some spice in my life, and I intend on getting some with him."

"Erk." Mild scrunched up his nose in disgust. "it be a better idea not to be too sharing with me, boy." he grunted, as Dagur barely paid him mind.

"_Right from the moment when I met him, saw him, __I said he's a cute one and I fell._" The man swiped his dagger up and picked his teeth again, looking at an armor shield to see his reflection, not noticing when Hiccup passed him by. Mildew didn't bother pointing it out. "_Here in town there's only he; __Who is an odd one such as me. __So, I'm making plans to woo and marry him."_

Dagur turned to approached Hiccup but found him no where nearby. Then, he caught a glimpse of him from the other end of the market place, getting through the crowd. He went after him. Some villagers found him and hide behind a well, accidentally hitting Mildew with their bucket as he tried to follow his grandson and water spilled out, dousing him. He got up and went after his grandchild.

_"Look there he goes, isn't he frightening? _ _Dagur the deranged, oh he's so fierce! _ _Don't fear, my heart, he can smell it; _ _He's such a daring, fearsome, crazy brute!"_

Hiccup walks easily through the crowd of people in the town, while Dagur struggles to catch up to him, getting annoyed with the people blocking his way with their errands and chores.

_"Ahoy!"_

"Make way!"

"_Good day_!"

_"Aye mate! _ _You call this bacon?"_

_"What lovely yaks!"_

_"Some cheese!"_

_"Ten yards!"_

_"One pound"_

"Oy! Get out!"

_"I'll get the rum!"_

"Gods, let me through!"

_"This bread!"_

_"Those fish!"_

_"It's stale!"_

_"They smell!"_

_"You are mistaken!"_

_"There must be more than this provincial land!"_

_"Just watch I'm going to make Hiccup my man!"_

The townsfolk gather around Dagur and eventually once again blocked his way. Dagur blinked, dumbfounded. He looked over the crowd, seeing Hiccup nearing his home. If the boy reaches his cottage where his big father was, there was no flirting with him. He finally decided to climb on the houses a shortcut.

_"Look there he goes a guy who's strange but special, a_ _ most peculiar scrawny lad."_

_"It's a pity and a sin, he doesn't quite fit in!_ _But he really is a funny one."_

_"A nice one, but a funny one."_

_"He really is a funny one… That lad!"_

The town finally dispersed, saying ahoy to passing folks they know of, as they continued on their life. And there was a louder greeting near Hiccup, but when the boy looked behind him, he only saw the busy crowd. He shrugged and went back to his book. Then, Dagur jumped down from the houses and went to his side, greeting him. If Hiccup was surprised, it didn't show as he was absorbed with the book he read.

Dagur grinned as he approach the boy, hands on his hips. "Hey, Hiccup." He frowned when the boy didn't pay him mind.

Hiccup looked up quickly to the taller teenager, offering a casual, polite smile in acknowledgement. "Ahoy Dagur," He went back to reading… Well, he would if Daggur hadn't taken his book. The brunette huffed in annoyance but tried to remain courteous. "Dagur, my book, please?"

Hiccup reached to retrieved it but the hunter brought it higher, opening the pages to the middle part, scowling. " How can you read this?" He sneered. "There's no pictures!

"Well, there are a few if you took time to look." Hiccup rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he smirked. "but I doubt you have any patience for it." He said pointedly.

"Hiccup," Dagur turned to him, bring the book closer to the Viking boy who was about to take it but the hunter tossed it away, where it landed at the mud. "it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things, like working out..." Hiccup ignored the hunter as he rushed to his book, bending down to retrieve it but once again, Dagur stepped over him. Hiccup gave him a look of exasperation as the hunter completed his sentence. "or me!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, retrieving the book and getting up to wipe the mud away if he could, not noticing some villagers trying to signal him to run away from Dagur while he still can.

"The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for anyone to read. It's just better to get right down to the action."

"Dagur," Hiccup shook his head. "you are seriously screwed up."

Dagur laughed, as if it were a compliment and put his arm around Hiccup's shoulder which made the Viking stiffen. "Why thank you, Hiccup. Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to my tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies." Once again, he took Hiccup's book and tried leading the boy to the building. Hiccup only followed to try and retrieve his book.

"I'll pass, not into..." The brunette scrunched up his nose, "... dead dragon skins."

Dagur shrugged, "I've got heads and skulls, too." Hiccup stared at the taller guy, horrified.

The villagers who were signaling him earlier muttered among themselves.

"What's wrong with him? How is he still alive, with Dagur breathing down his neck?"

"That one's something else all right!"

"Who can survive Dagur's crazy?"

Hiccup finally managed to move away from the hunter, his book on his hand. "No, Dagur. I can't. I have to, uh, get home and help my father."

Suddenly, Mildew made his appearance and laughed mockingly. "Ha ha ha, he needs all the help he can get, that softhearted, loon, he has no back bone! Leaving his home isle cause he can't handle his wife's death!"

Daggur and Mildew laughed heartily but Dagur stopped abruptly when Hiccup snapped irritably.

"Don't you talk about my father that way!"

Dagur turned around and hit his grandfather as if in chastise. "Yeah, don't talk about his father that way!"

"Ugh!"

Hiccup crossed his arms. "My father's not weak! He's Stoick the Vast, a strong viking!" Suddenly, a dark nightfury flew by Hiccup's side. The brunette blinked, and then he gasped. "What? He still hadn't taken his medications? Oh gods," He got on Toothless's back and flew off.

Dagur and Mildew continued to laugh.

"Strong Viking, yeah right!"


	3. Lost

Hiccup arrived home, going through the hole from his room at the second floor. He got down from Toothless, and descended down stairs, his father half-passed out on his favorite chair. He didn't even hear Hiccup when he tried asking him what was wrong.

The brunette sighed, taking a breath. "_I'll swim and sail the savage seas with ne're a fear of drowning,_" he started, and he saw the man's hand twitch, and he started stirring. "_And gladly ride the waves of life..._"

"_.... If you would marry me._" Stoick sighed, finishing off. "Hey, son."

Hiccup gave the man's shoulder a pat. "Dad, mom wouldn't want you to do this to yourself." He sighed. Hiccup missed his mom, too, but for the mean time, he had to be stronger for his dad and not lose him too. "Toothless told me you didn't take your medications. Now, if you want to go to that Thawfest this afternoon—"

Hiccup trailed off as Stoick groaned. "Hah, those men in Heatherville won't want a pathetic man like me representing them at the _'Brawls of the Fierce' _, I've exceeded my worth."

The sixteen year old brunette smiled weakly, remembering a time when his father used to call him _'worthless' _for being too scrawny for a Viking boy. He knew his mom meant the world to him, and he wasn't too surprised that it hit Stoick this hard.

But he wasn't going to let his dad destroy himself.

"Oh come on, dad, who wouldn't want you?" Hiccup flexed muscles he didn't have. "You're the great '_Stoick the Vast'," _He imitated a rough, viking accent quite nicely."The one who managed to break a rock in half by simply using your head... Literally! And that was when you were five!"

Stoick huffed, not responding to that but he was slowly brightening up, he just wanted to hear more. His son seemed to be the only one who still believed in him, and he loved Hiccup more than he was willing to admit despite his previous opinions about him.

"Ah, you're just saying that."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, smirking. He knew his father just wanted to save more praises, but he decided to reserve for when it was a real emergency.

"And Uncle Spitelout is gonna represent the opposite team," Hiccup said in a sing-song voice. "It's about time you put him in his place, in the name of the Haddock family!"

Stoick lifted his head up, looking at his son. "You really think I'll do it this time?"

"I always have," The teen winked. "You were just going easy on him those other times, so he can get a wife to continue his side of the family."

Stoick laughed heartily, standing. "Hahaha! Exactly, okay." He clapped his hands together. "After I throw a couple barrels of water across the back field, I'll get going."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, smirking, bringing out a mug of water and pills. "Pep-talk over, dad." He said. "Medications first, before anything else."

Stoick scowled and grunted, but did what his son said.

───────

They stayed at the back for the rest of the morning. Hiccup refilling the barrels that were previously thrown with water for the weight when he wasn't reading.

He finally got a break when Stoick demanded for Toothless to wrestle with him.

"So," Stoick huffed, doing some stretches before the match started. "how was your trip to town?"

Hiccup shrugged, showing the book he was reading. "Trader Johann gave me a book. No charge, er, except I offered that you'd pay for his bar tab for one night." He said, and Stoick just huffed in acknowledgement. Then, Hiccup looked thoughtful. "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"'course son, I'm all ears."

Hiccup made a look. _Sure you are... _He proceeded with the question. "Do you think I'm odd?"

Stoick choked, trying to regain composure. "M—My lad, odd?" He forced smile to Hiccup. "Where did you get that idea?"

The brunette narrowed his eyes, obviously he didn't miss the way his father gagged for a second. And he most certainly wasn't oblivious to what the town thinks of him. They weren't exactly quiet about it. He just chose to tune them out after a while.

He decided to answer Stoick anyway.

"I don't know," He shut his book, sighing while looking at it. "It's just, I'm not sure I fit in, you know? I mean, there's no one else I can talk to here but you and Toothless."

_No one who I can talk to who gets me._

Stoick grunted as he and Toothless started on the match. "Ugh," He huffed, grabbing Toothless in a headlock. "How 'bout that Dagur lad?" He grunted, trying to push Toothless down. "He's right about your age,"

Hiccup gagged, obviously his father didn't hear himself think. "Yeah, like a five year gap," He shook his head.

"Still a teenager, and he's a tough one. You could work out with him or something."

The brunette rolled his eyes. _Sure, just because he's strong, that makes it better. _"He's tough alright," Hiccup pouted. "And deranged, and arrogant, and overbearing and... please dad, we don't mix." He sighed deeply, placing a hand on his cheek, elbow on his knee.

"YESSS!" Stoick cheered as Hiccup jolted upright in surprise. "I ACTUALLY BROUGHT THE DEVIL DOWN!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, _So much for being all ears... _"That's great, dad. You did it. And thanks for calling my best friend a devil."

"YOU BET I DID!"Stoick laughed, going over to Hiccup and lifting him up bodily in a back-crashing embrace. The boy swears he heard his ribs crack as he tried to breathe.

"Okay dad," Hiccup drawled out. "can't breathe."

Stoick placed him back down before pointing at Toothless who was also trying to catch his breath, and Hiccup mouthed an apology which Toothless just glared at, still mourning over Val's death or not, Stoick didn't lose his strength at all. "Hitch up, Toothless!" He laughed. "I"m off to Thawfest!"

The brunette gaped, trying to protest as his father saddled his dragon up. "Uhm, but he's my dragon, dad..." He said weakly.

"And you picked a good one!" Stoick turned to his son. "He'll get me in Thawfest in no time."

Hiccup frowned. "Weight is a factor to how fast that will be," He said weakly. "And he's my dragon." He repeated.

"Yes, your dragon. Good thing, too. I don't have to rent one anymore."

"Do you not hear me?"

"I'll ride him to Thawfest, alright?"

"This topic is feeling really one sided."

Stoick gave a stern look that left no room for arguement. "Alright?"

Hiccup sighed, _he's getting better already, _"Alright."

"Good," Stoick equipped his hammer and his helmet. "I'll be back by tomorrow morning... Probably." He got on Toothless who begrudgingly trudged out, not liking the fact that he had to travel by simply walking.

Only Hiccup knew how to fly him without hazards.

"And I'll be here when you get back," Hiccup said as they went out the door, and Toothless started running towards the forest path. "Maybe."

───────

Toothless took a slower walking pace when they reached the dark part of a forest, looking around warily. The air felt too cold and hostile.

Stoick was busy looking at a map. "We should be there by now." He scowled in frustration. "Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a...wait a minute." He lifts a torch to illuminate sign that displayed smudged directions to places.

Toothless inspected the signs and his instincts told him to go left, so he started on the path when Stoick veered him to the right.

"This way, Toothless."

Toothless shook his head to release himself from Stoick's grip, missing Hiccup already. He looked at the paths and speculated. Right, a dark, overgrown path, then left towards a more inviting route, then begins to go left again.

But Stoick kept pulling to the right.

"Come on, now! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time!"

Toothless grumbled, taking the path just to lessen the grip, but it got more hostile and cold. Suddenly, he saw something dark move quick somewhere amidst the fog. Stoick continued looking through his map, however.

"This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Toothless?" Stoick huffed. "We'd better turn around...and..." If dragons could talk, Toothless would've complained about the fickleness. He started running quickly, trying to get back to that fork on the road but that fog thickened. "Whoa...whoa, whoa Devil! Oy, oy! Look out!"

The fog was so thick Toothless almost didn't notice the cliff ahead them. He stopped at the nick of time, turning quickly but going into the mouth of a lake.

Stoick yelped. "What's with you, stupid dragon?! Back up!" Toothless hissed as his leg got caught by an eel, he stood on his back legs. Stoick shouted out as he stumbles off Toothless down a hill, and Toothless took off, not noticing the missing man.

Unfortunately, the Dragon took Stoick's hammer and axe with him.

───────

"Agh, Toothless!" Stoick screamed in frustration, which was a big mistake as wild boars appeared. "Oh Thor."

Stoick can take on one of them with brute strength, but not a pack. So he had no choice but to run off as fast as he can, the boars right behind him. Finally, he saw a gate and it was his saving grace. The Viking stumbled into the gate, managing to shut the gate in time.

Which the boars didn't like.

Stoick got up, not realizing he left his helmet on the ground as he did, and looked around the area. Straight ahead, he saw mansion made of ice completely.

It didn't look like the most comfortable place, but without a better plan of action, he headed towards the mansion. Luckily, Vikings were used to the cold.

"Hello? Hello?" Stoick called out as he entered the mansion, rubbing his hands together and blowing hot air into it."

Unbeknownst to the man, two figures were watching him.

"Old fellow must have lost way in woods." 

"Crikey, keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away."

"Is anyone even here?" Stoick continued to call.

The voices continued. "Not a sound, ya dimwit. Not one peep!"

"Hey," A huff. "only Jim gets to call me that."

Stoick was persistent. "I don't mean to barged in, but I've lost my ride and I need a place to stay for the night."

"Ah c'mon Aster..."

"Strewt! shush shhhhh!" The voices stopped abruptly until a crunching, stomped sound followed by a cry went out. "Oy!"

Stoick, looking around in confusion, picked up a bronze reliquarium, modeled to look suspicious like that of a man. He held it up, illuminating the surroundings better. Yet, no one was around. "Who said that?"

A tap came to his shoulder. "Over here!"

Stoick spins around, pulling the gnome to the other side. "Where? I don't like playing games!"

Taps came to Stoick's side of the head. Stoick looks at brought the reliquarium to his face, illuminating his face, and it seemed to look right at him.

"Uh, lovely evening, right?"

Stoick gagged, his scream caught in his throat as he only managed an "Oh!"

Startled, he drops the ornament, who moved back to the table he had been on previously. "Hey, careful. I could break." It said.

"Oh Thor..." Stoick gawked.

Then, a bunny hopped over, looking pissed. "Well, now ya gone and did it, Dimitri. Fantastic just wonderf—aaarrrgghh!"

Stoick picked the bunny up by the tail. "You talk?!"

"Crikey, bloody put me down! HEY! Watch where you're squeezing!" The bunny broke to a fit of laughter, unable to help himself as Stoick fumbled with his feet. The reliquarium can't help but laugh. Finally, the bunny managed to kick Stoick's face. "HANDS OFF!"

"Sorry, but it's not everyday you see a... a... ACHOOO!" Stoick sneezed, dropping the bunny as he got a part of his fur vest to wipe his nose with, indicating that he was cold. Well, who wouldn't be in the ice mansion?

The reliquarium tugged on Stoick's boots. "Might need to warm up a bit. Over here, surprising sure, but we've fireplace." He led the way, Stoick followed it.

"Thank you."

Stoick and the reliquarium heads towards the den.

"Oh, no, no, no! Do you know what Frost would do if he finds you here?"

Unbeknownst to them all, there is someone mysterious watching the action from an overhead walkway, and rushes off as the trio enters the den.

"Bloody stop...right...there!" The bunny tumbles down the steps to the den. Stoick takes a seat in a large ice chair, that wasn't cold at all, in front of a roaring fire that reminded him of his favorite chair.

It amazed him that the ice exterior of the chimney didn't felt, he marveled that everything was really made of ice for that matter!

"Oh no, not the snowflake's chair!" A footstool rushes past the bunny barking up a storm. "I'm bloody not seeing this, bloody not!" The bunny groaned. "Abby, you dingo, get back here!"

The footstool rushes up to Stoick. Awkwardly, Stoick gave it a pet like it was just a pet dog. "Erm, hello there, boy."

"Girl, actually," The reliquarium said. "It's Jamie's."

The footstool props herself up under the feet of Stoick who felt relaxed more. A coat rack came in and removes his cloak. "Ah, I better get that back. My wife made it." Stoick huffed. But the coat-rack just set it over Stoick's body. "Okay, why not?"

"All right, party over, mates. You have to leave immediate—" The bunny is suddenly run over by the anachronistic sounding tea cart of a colorful teapot.

"Hello sir," Arriving by the side of Stoick, the teapot offered some tea. "How would you like a nice cup of tea, sir?" The teapot poured tea to a cup, which hops over into Stoick's open hand. The Viking was starting to get used to the weirdness.

Stoick never heard of a thing called _tea_ but if it could warm him up...

The bunny murmured from a face down position on carpet. "No, no tea, no bloody tea!"

As Stoick sips the tea, there was laughter. "Ha-ha! His beard tickles, mom!" A boy's voice giggled.

"Odin!" Startled by the cup, he brought it away from his lips. "Erm, Hello?"

He figured the only things not frozen here were the enchanted objects.

Suddenly, the door to the den slams open and a strong gust of wind blows into the room, the glowing light from the reliquarium flickered, and flames of fireplace were extinguished. The bunny dives for cover. The teapot begins to shake. The cup jumps back onto the tea cart and takes refuge from behind his mother. Stoick looks around at the darkness but dared not to speak.

"Uh oh..."

A young man enters, but he barely looks like a person at all. His skin, a deathly pale white, his hair almost the same except it mostly resembled snow, but his hands were actually had the appearance of ice. He scans around in the darkness.

"There's a person here." Words came out that sounded cold and bitter.

The reliquarium spoke. "Jack, buddy, just listen for a moment. The man was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet..." The ornament's last sentence is put to an end by a gush of cold wind from the young man, demanding silence. The ornament made a huff, sort of, looking indignant.

Coming out from under a rug, the bunny spoke. "I told ya, Dimitri. I was against this from the start. I tried to warn you, but would you listen to me? No, no, no!" Again, the cold wind silences the bunny who was roughly blown to the nearest coat-rack.

Stoick's eyes finally readjusted and looks to one side, then to the other and sees the young man. His eyes widened.

"Who are you! What are you doing here?"

Stoick threw a punch but the young man was quick, pulling the blue rag carpet beneathe him, causing the viking to fall. Stoick moaned.

"ANSWER!"

"I was lost in the woods and..." Stoick decided to answer, rubbing his back. Before he stares at the frightening face of the young man.

The strange creature was advancing on him. "You are not welcome here!"

"Not like I had a choice!"

"What are you staring at?"

"Besides your ugly mug?"

Stoick may not have chosen his words wisely. But he was wise enough to flee.

Racing around and blocking the entrance with surprising speed. "So, you've come to stare at an abomination, have you?"

"I just needed a place to stay! Is that too much to ask? You could afford to be more courteous."

The young man glared angrily. "Oh, you want courtesy, huh?! Well, I'll give you a place to stay!" He summons a gust of wind despite Stoick's protests and took him away from the den leaving the others in darkness.

───────

Late afternoon, back in town, two figures were hiding behind a couple of bushes in front of the Haddock home. It was none other than Mildew and Dagur.

"Engh..." Mildew moaned, not really wanting to be there. "Oh boy, that lad is gonna get the surprise of his life," He muttered under his breath so that no one can hear him.

But Dagur did. "Yep. This is his lucky day!" Apparently, he didn't know that wasn't what Mildew meant.

Dagur lets go of a branch, which swings back and hits Mildew on the face. He turns to the band, wedding guests and others, apparently just out of sight of the Haddock's cottage.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding." He grinned at the people, some he had to bribe to be here, others his mere followers. "But first, I better go in there and... propose to the boy!" Dagur winked arrogantly, as if it was still any question, already assuming the answer to be positive.

The minister and others laugh heartily. The villagers who were trying to warn Hiccup earlier laughed nervously, wishing they could do warn they boy who, while they thought was strange, had a soft spot for since he was nice... and saved them from dragons a couple of times.

Dagur grabbed his grandpa. "Now, you gramps. When Hiccup and I come out that door—" He points at the cottage.

"I know, I know!" Mildew groaned, turning to the band. "I'll strike up the band," He turns and begins directing the band in a happy fanfare_. _Dagur slams a horn over his head.

"Not yet!"

"Sorry!"

───────

At the interior of cottage, on his room at the second floor, Hiccup is sitting in a chair reading his new book and sketching on another one the images he thought could project the scenes of some of his favorite part.

Then, there is a knock at the door from below. Hiccup puts the book down and walks over to his window. He peeks through and sees Dagur in front of his door. He moans, and went back to reading and sketching.

_Maybe he'll think I'm not home if I..._

More insistent knocks came.

_Of course not... The gods hate me..._

He gets off his chair, taking his stuff with him, and bringing them along. He placed them on another table and went to get the door with reluctance.

Daggur immediately stepped in, grinning and holding a dignified pose and the brunette had to move away fast. "Dagur," Hiccup had to force back a grimace. "wha—what are you doing here?"

"Here to make your wishes come true, of course! Y'know—" Dagur laughed, tossing his arms on the air, closing in on Hiccup who kept moving back. The deranged man pauses by a mirror and licks his teeth clean, with a satisfied click, he turned back to his prey. "Y'know, Hiccup, there's not a person in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes."

_Ain't that the truth... But I wouldn't want to be in my shoes right now... _Hiccup shook his head. "What do you know about making wishes come true, Dagur?" He scoffed, finally reaching the table his stuff laid and going behind it to block Dagur from getting to him.

Dagur laughed. "Plenty. Here, picture this." To Hiccup's horror, Dagur plops down in the chair and, before he could stop him, the man props his mud-covered feet up his stuff. The brunette winces. Dagur begins to kick off his boots and stretched his toes through his hole-y socks. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet," The hunter wriggles his toes for emphasis, Hiccup looks disgusted, covering his nose at the stench as the uninvited guest continues. "while the little ones play with the dogs." Dagur gets up and into Hiccup's face, who stiffened with a frozen forced smile plastered on his face. "We will have six or seven."

"Dogs?" The brunette mumbled, trying not to breathe through his nose.

Dagur rolled his eyes, moving away to Hiccup's relief. "No, Hiccup! Crazy boys, like me!"

_Like you, huh? What a nightmare, Poor wife... _Hiccup shook his head. "Imagine that." He picks up his stuff when he finally noticed them free from Dagur's wrath, wipes whatever mud he could off, and puts it on the shelf.

"And do you know who that wife will be?"

Hiccup let his hand linger on the shelf, pausing as if in thought, having a bad feeling suddenly as Dagur neared and breathed down his neck. "No, uh, how about a hint..."

Dagur corners the Viking. "You, Hiccup!" He declared.

Hiccup balked, his knees buckling up beneath him, he turned so that his back was against the shelf, staring at the hunter with eyes wide that could only project terror.

"M—me?! Dagur, I'm a guy, for Thor's sake!" Hiccup squeaked. _Oh I knew dad shouldn't have taken Toothless! _"How on earth do you expect to have kids with me?!"

"We both know that the two of us _swing that way,__" _Daggur just grinned cockily. "and duh, we adopt. It's easy cause we can just pick out te brawny ones."

_Da dah-dum, I'm so hated by the gods... _Hiccup crawled out from where Dagur was standing over him and rushed to the door. He pressed his back against it, a plan forming as Dagur went after him. "Dagur, you're too much. I really don't know what to say."

Pushing chairs and things out of the way until he reaches Hiccup and traps him against the door, just like what the smaller boy expected. "Say you're mine."

Hiccup felt bile threatening—more like begging—to come out at the mere thought of Dagur's words. But he held it back as he reached and fumbled behind for the doorknob. "I apologize, Dagur but—but—" Hiccup was starting to panic and hyperventilate as Dagur was puckering his lips and coming in to kiss him when he finally felt the knob and made a grab for it. "I just don't deserve you." 

He twists the knob and the door opens, pushing the door outward. Hiccup ducks under Daggur as he tumbles out the door and into the mud.

_BUT YOU DESERVE THIS FOR ALL THE DRAGONS YOU HUNTED!_

The wedding band begins their fanfare play_. _Dagur's boots are thrown out of the door now opened inward and the door is slammed shut.

Mildew finally notices his grand kid on the mud and stopped the music before going to him. He finds Dagur's legs sticking out the mud, and a chicken's head sticking up. Dagur's head pops out with a frustrated and indignant look as the chicken flew down his back.

Mildew narrowed his eyes, smiling knowingly. "So, how'd it go?"

Annoyed, Dagur picks up Mildew by the neck. "I'll have Hiccup for my wife, make no mistake about that!" Dagur drops the old man into the mud.

"Ugh... All this fuss over a fishbone..."

Daggur walks off, dejected. The townspeople ate the food anyway, before leaving as well.

───────

A bit later on, Hiccup's head sticks out of the door, and he only sees stray terrors chasing birds.

"Is he gone?"

He looked around some more and in his relief, he was alone. But shortly, his relief dissolve to pure annoyance and repulse. He grabbed a bucket and set out to do his farm work.

"Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him!" Hiccup groaned in humiliation. '_Oh, my preferences were guys all right, but I might as well be castrated if it was only Dagur who pursued me_. _I have standards too you know! I mean, me? And that deranged maniac?_ '

He shook his head in exasperation, stomping irritably and ranted.

"_Hiccup Deranged? Can't you just see it, __Hiccup Deranged, his chosen man? __No sir, not me, I guarantee it. __I want much more than this provincial land..._"

Hiccup walks by the terrors who stopped chasing after birds in favor of watching the lad curiously. The brunette feigning a mock bow and ran off to the nearest ledge, where he and Toothless usually flew off from.

"_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere. __I want it more than I can tell,_" The brunette sighed, throwing himself back to the grass. _And for once it might be grand, t__o have someone understand... __I want so much more than they've got planned....._"

Hiccup laid on the grassy field, sighing as he picked the grass of the fields over and over just out of habit when a large creature suddenly body slammed him.


	4. Exchanged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited in previous chapters, putting in some inspiration from 2017 remake:
> 
> **Little Town**  
The local woodcarver and part time baker walked by, seeing the boy, he hollered to him. "Morning, Hiccup!"
> 
> "Morning North." The boy, Hiccup, jumps over to him, to return the greeting. He frowned, the man looked more dazed than usual. "Did you lose something again?"
> 
> "I believe I had, although can't be sure what." North hummed, rubbing his beard. "Bah, if important, it comes back to me." He said optimistically. Hiccup chuckled in response. "So, my boy, where're ya off to?"  
[Copying 2017 town memory wipe]
> 
> ───────
> 
> Dagur smirked, pulling up a spyglass and trying to find any other beasts he could hunt. Instead, he caught something instead. "Speaking of that, gramps, I've decided!" He gave his relative the spyglass, and Mildew had a look, confused as the why Hiccup Haddock was of any interest. "There, see, my future mate."  
Mildew balked, "The Viking's lad?" It was never his first choice for Dagur. Then again, he didn't he had any options at all. His nephew didn't seem the family type. "But he's so too smart, and you—" He started, but backtracked at his grandson's glare, "—and you're so... manly?"  
Dagur laughed, and he started back town, Mildew hobbling after him. "Exactly, he needs my protection, well, among other things." he smirked, "Plus, he's the only person in the spineless town that talks back to me with cowering. Man, I sure like 'em feisty. After the war, I've been missing some spice in my life, and I intend on getting some with him."  
"Erk." Mild scrunched up his nose in disgust. "it be a better idea not to be too sharing with me, boy." he grunted, as Dagur barely paid him mind.  
[Copying Gaston 2017 having a better reason for liking Belle than just her beauty]
> 
> ───────
> 
> **Lost **  
[Copying more backstory to the mother]  
Hiccup arrived home, going through the hole from his room at the second floor. He got down from Toothless, and descended down stairs, his father half-passed out on his favorite chair. He didn't even hear Hiccup when he tried asking him what was wrong.
> 
> The brunette sighed, taking a breath. "I'll swim and sail the savage seas with ne're a fear of drowning," he started, and he saw the man's hand twitch, and he started stirring. "And gladly ride the waves of life..."
> 
> ".... If you would marry me." Stoick sighed, finishing off. "Hey, son."
> 
> Hiccup gave the man's shoulder a pat. "Dad, mom wouldn't want you to do this to yourself." He sighed. Hiccup missed his mom, too, but for the mean time, he had to be stronger for his dad and not lose him too. "Toothless told me you didn't take your medications. Now, if you want to go to that Thawfest this afternoon—"
> 
> ───────
> 
> "Is anyone even here?" Stoick continued to call.  
The voices continued. "Not a sound, ya dimwit. Not one peep!"  
"Hey," A huff. "only Jim gets to call me that."
> 
> "Ah c'mon Aster..."  
"Strewt! shush shhhhh!" The voices stopped abruptly until a crunching, stomped sound followed by a cry went out. "Oy!"  
Stoick, looking around in confusion, picked up a bronze reliquarium, modeled to look suspicious like that of a man. He held it up, illuminating the surroundings better. Yet, no one was around. "Who said that?"
> 
> Taps came to Stoick's side of the head. Stoick looks at brought the reliquarium to his face, illuminating his face, and it seemed to look right at him.  
"Uh, lovely evening, right?"  
Stoick gagged, his scream caught in his throat as he only managed an "Oh!"  
Startled, he drops the ornament, who moved back to the table he had been on previously. "Hey, careful. I could break." It huffed.  
[Replacing North's gnome role into Dimitri as reliquarium, but with hands and legs. Most casting remains as is, but Sophie is out of the picture, replaced by Jim.]
> 
> I didn't parallel every single part to 2017 remake, just most important bits. This is still mostly Skye Knight/Skye Light's work so... yeah. Also, changed parts to add Jimitri, cause that pair needs more love.

Hiccup laid on the grassy field, sighing as he picked the grass of the fields over and over just out of habit when a large creature suddenly body slammed him. He grunted at the weight on top of him, before he realize who it was.

"Toothless? Well, you're back so soon, cutting in too late again, I could've used you earlier…" He rolled his eyes as he pushed him off then paused, suddenly realizing how wrong this was. "Wait…What are you doing here? And where's dad? You were supposed to be back by tomorrow, what happened?"

Toothless moaned, as if in guilt. Hiccup didn't like the sound of that. He rushed back to the cottage to simple grab his satchel before heading back to Toothless

"Come on bud," Hiccup unloaded the weapons from Toothless. "We have to find him."

───────

They flew until they got to the same forest path and walked from there, taking the same left turn, when they ran into the boars Toothless simply blasted them. Eventually, Hiccup found his father's footprints before arriving to a gate of a huge Ice mansion.

Hiccup blinked, staring at the mansion from the top to bottom part. "Okay, that's not weird at all." He shook his head, narrowing his eyes. "Seriously, how no one got the news out of a frozen ice mansion deep into the forest is beyond me."

Toothless snorts, then begins to buck snarling at the suspicious and hostile atmosphere.

"Woah bud!" Hiccup dismounts and calms him down, stroking the back of his ears. "Calm down, Toothless," He said softly, before looking back to the mansion, he looked lower and gasped, rushing in.

He picked up Stoick's helmet, feeling dread and worry increasing.

"Dad," He murmured. _He would never be careless enough to drop this… _The helmet was made from half of his mother's breast plate He didn't like wearing his half for obvious reasons, but Stoick rarely ever takes it off anymore since her passing. "This can't be good, Toothless, stay here."

Toothless growled.

"Come on bud, less of us means less chances of being detected." Hiccup sighed. "Now stay."

Toothless grumbled but obeyed.

The door opens as Hiccup enters the mansion. "Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Dad? Are you here?" He looks at the mansion, marvelling at how the whole mansion, exterior and interior, was made out of ice.

The furnitures looked like antique, seemingly the only thing not made out of ice but had colors that compliment the blue and white of the mansions structure. The cushions from a nearby couch seemed almost like snow, even.

He shook his head, _this is no time for sightseeing... _

He continued his search for Stoick. He was unaware of those who saw him when he proceeded further into the mansion.

───────

At a kitchen where the teapot, Thiana, is standing next to a tub of hot water. Her son Jamie, the teacup, comes in joyfully.

"Mom, there's a boy in the castle! And he's Jack's age," He twirled in the air before landing beside Tooth.

Tooth looked at the teacup fondly. "Oh, now, Jamie, you don't have to make up wild stories. I'll tell you more later,"

"But really," Jamie pouted. "Mom, I saw him."

Thiana laughed, shaking her head "Time for a bath," She lifted Jamie to the bathtub with the nose of her pot, making gurgling sounds, when Aster came rushing in, out of breath. "Aster?"

"A boy!" The bunny gasped. "A bloody teenage lad in the mansion!"

"Bloody?!"

"Not literally!"

Jamie pokes his head out from the water. "See, I told ya!" He snickered.

───────

"Why couldn't you keep your mouth shut, dimwit?" A brown, dish towel, with eyes and mouth at the top knotted area seemed to be scolding a sulking reliquarium. "You had good intentions, sure, but now you've got a poor man in imprisoned." He said mockingly.

"Damn, I told Aster not to saying anything." Dimitri huffed, shaking his head before turning to the towel. "Come on, Jim, you always told me to be a better man. And hey, at least Jack didn't turn the man to an ice statue, like he always threatened he'd do if he got too angry." He tried for a smile, and somehow, Jim managed to look like a very unhappy dish towel. "... You know, you're really cute when you're upset."

The dish towel, its knot head shaking. "I'm a dish towel, I look like a piece of cloth." he deadpanned, "and if I had hands, I'd be holding it against my face."

Dimitri was about to make a comment, but cut himself when they heard an unfamiliar voice along with the sound of foot steps and door opening.

"Dad?"

Hiccup passed an open door, not noticing they were people inside it… Well, sort of people. They blinked, looking at each other.

"Did you see that?" Dimitri asked, going down the table they were on to go over to the door, Jim hovering right behind him.

"Oh boy, not another one." The towel complained.

They just caught a glimpse of Hiccup taking a turn to another hall. "It's a teenage boy!" Dimitri cheered.

"Don't need to sound so thrilled, Dimwit." Jim scowled, the little brown bristles, well, bristling. "And remember what just happened, so you better not be thinking of—"

Dimitri patted the knot affectionately, "Don't be so jealous." he said. "Come on, this is good for us. Don't you see? He's the one. He'll help us break the curse!"

Jim yelped when Dimitri started dancing with him, and with the lack of proper limbs, he couldn't do anything about it. "Cut it out, that's not what I meant!" He cried out as the reliquarium left him spinning and went after the actual human boy. "Wait a minute!" He quickly followed. "Dimitri Sudayev, you do know just because you're into guys, doesn't mean Jack is?"

Dimitri waved a careless ornamental hand. "You mean '_we're_' into. Besides, it's his twenty-first year! He doesn't have time to think about preferences." He said. "Unless you want to be dish towel all your life."

Jim huffed, but unable to argue that point. Because as of now, he really wanted to give the reliquarium and good, solid beating.

───────

Hiccup advances down a narrow hallway. Dimitri and Jim sneak up behind him and open the door that leads to the tower that leads to a place they keep unwanted guests, or prisoners to be exact. Because they had a feeling the boy was looking for Stoick.

The door creaks open and Hiccup hears the sound, flinching before turning around.

"Dad, dad?"

Jim hides behind the door while Dimitri rushes ahead. Hiccup arrived to the door and pushed it open.

"Hello? Is someone here?" He looked up the stairway and see a light. _A person, at last! _"Wait! I'm looking for my father!" He begins up the stairs, but doesn't realize Dimitri on a window sill just beside him. He made a face, frustrated. "Oh come on, I was sure there was someone..." He grumbled as he went on, picking up a torch along the way, before realizing what was in front of him.

Cells. Prison cells.

_It can't be… _Hiccup swallowed. "I-I-Is there anyone here?" He called out nervously.

A voice echoes from one of the cells,

"Hiccup?"

Relief flooding his senses, he rushed to the cell where it was loudest and found Stoick. "Dad, finally!"

Stoick reached a hand out to his boy, placing it to his shoulder. "How did you find me?"

"Odin, your hands are like ice." Hiccup frowned, feeling the coldness of his father's usually warm and rough hands. "We have to get you out of here." He looked around for a key, absently handing Stoick the helmet that couldn't get through the bars.

Stoick coughed deeply, "Hiccup," He cleared his throat. "I'm proud that you managed to find me but I want you to leave this place."

Hiccup looked at his father incredulously. _I heard that cough, dad! You need out more than I do! _He shook his head furiously. "Who's done this to you?"

"No time to explain. You must go... now!"

"Dad no way am I leaving you he—"

Hiccup yelped as someone grabbed his shoulder, whipping him around and away from his father.

"HICCUP!"

He dropped the torch he was carrying and it went out, and they were left in darkness. Their only light for the skylight.

"What are you doing here?" A deep yet smooth voice grumbled in the darkness.

"Run, son!"

Hiccup looked around frantically, seeing nothing and wishing his eyes would adjust already. "Who's there? Who are you?"

"The one in charge, peasant."

Hiccup frowned. The voice didn't sound too threatening. He decided to reason with… with whoever it was. "I've come for my father. Please, can't you see he's sick?"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!"

Hiccup huffed, _so much for not threatening. _"Look, he could die. Unless he vandalized your home or hurt the help, you could let him off with a warning, can't you?" he suggested.

"Are you telling me what to do?!"

"I'm negotiating." The brunette corrected, but he could tell there was no getting through this guy. His mind raced for an idea when he thought of one. Although, it wasn't good for him, it was the best he got. "Take me, instead!"

The voice laughed suddenly. "You!" Then, it paused, whoever it was sized Hiccup up. "You would take his place?"

"HICCUP!" An outrage voice yelled. "No! You don't know what you're doing! Get out now, that's an order!"

Hiccup ignored his father. His dad always did what he could for him, and while he couldn't ever return the favor to his mom, he would always tried to do something for his dad when he could. "If I did," He said with determination. "would you let him go?"

"Yes," came the immediate reply. "but you must promise to stay here forever."

Hiccup ponders the situation and realize he couldn't see the captor.

He squinted his eyes. "Come into the light."

The figure stiffened, before dragging his legs, then his whole body into the beam of light. Hiccup gasped, the corpse like figure of a teenage boy, his bare feet made out of ice as was his hands, his eyes growing wider until he can stand no more and falls back to Stoick.

_He's not human! Definitely not human! _He gasped. _Oh gods, couldn't it be a dragon instead?!_

"Son, I won't let you do this! It's dangerous to be left here!" Stoick growled, "I'm old. I've live a good one. And I lost Valka, I'm not losing you, too!"

Hiccup regains his composure for the sake of his father, forcing a smile. "We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard." He sighed, standing up to face the inhuman creature. "You have a deal."

"DONE!"

The Frost moves over to unlock the cell, shoving Hiccup in the process who hits the wall then collapses to the floor with his head in his hands. There was a sound of the door being unlocked, then Stoick rushes over to his son.

"No, Hiccup. You're coming with me!" Stoick tugged him along when the Frost separates them with a gush of wind, blowing Hiccup into the cell and having the gate shut.

The Frost followed the wind leading Stoick out, leaving the young viking there. Hiccup sat shell-shocked before realizing it was the last time he's ever gonna see his father again.

"No, wait!"

"HICCUP!"

"Wait!" Hiccup rushed to a nearby window. "don't hurt him!"

Stoick struggled against the wind, it gives a whole new meaning to beating the wind, the Frost floating nearby.

"BASTARD! GIVE ME BACK MY SON!"

The Frost took out a sphere of ice. "He's no longer your concern." He shattered the ice to pieces. "North wind, take him back from where came."

And a stronger gust of wind whirled around, taking Stoick away.

Hiccup saw all this from the tower, sinking down to the floor. _Oh Thor, what have I gotten myself in to this time?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagery for Jim  



End file.
